Victoire Weasley and the Mysterious Room
by Lilystar- Robinfur
Summary: Victoire Weasley never guessed she would find a sinister room at Hogwarts, nor fight a runaway griffin. She never imagined that bloodthirsty vampires and a demonic teacher would be her curiculum. But when your a Weasley, anything  can happen.


Victorie Weasley couldn't help but smile wistfully at Louis. The little blonde boy, with his messy curls and chubby cheeks was just a monster at times. An adorable, dimpled seven year old monster. But he looked quite angry, his mouth set in a frown as he watched the throngs of people enter the steaming scarlet train.

"Louis, I'll write to you. I promise." Victorie said kindly, her large blue eyes hopefully reflecting honesty. She felt bad for her little brother, as he looked down on the ground and waddled back over to their mother. Fleur Weasley looked at her eldest with pride, before a flurry of French accented English escaped her mouth.

"Victorie, yew will be carreful, rright? Rrrember, wrrite to me at least three times a week. Maybe fourrr." said her mother, who planted two kisses on Victorie's lightly tanned cheeks. Fleur was still beautiful, even as she began to age, her light blonde hair still the same shade as it had been in her youth.

"She'll be fine, Fleur dear. She's a tough one." her father, Bill Weasley said proudly, ruffling his daughter's strawberry blonde hair, newly cut into a bob that barely touched her shoulders. Fleur sighed and hugged Victorie again, her eyes watery with tears.

"Mom, I'll be fine." Victorie reuassuared her mother. Hopefully, she thought inwardly, as she grabbed her trunk. Dominque, her younger sister, adjusted her black rimmed glasses and hugged Victorie around the middle. Her short reddish blonde hair and impish apperance made her look mischievous, but she w as quiet as a mouse. She didn't say anything, but merely waved at her older sister. Louis finally gave in and gave her a hug, but he still looked upset. "Don't worry, Lou. You'll be going soon." Victorie whispered, before dragging her trunk, topped with a cage, into the open door of the train.

Dragging her heavy trunk down the corridor, Victorie cursed herself that she had forgotten to aquire a cart. Sometimes, she could be such an idiot. More than an idiot, a complete utter-

"Hey Vic, need some help?" same the voice that Victorie was so used too. Looking up, her eyes lit up as the met the face of Teddy Lupin. His hair was a shocking scarlet today, but he still looked the same as usual. Her mouth opened slightly, it took all she could to not start gibbering like a git. He grasped her trunk, he helped her pull it down the corridor to an empty comparment.

"Thanks so much Teddy!" Victorie gushed girlishly, a trait quite unlike her. Goblins, why did she always have to act like a simpering fool around him? If Fred was here, he would be in hysterics. Thankfully, she wouln't have to deal with him until next year.

"Don't mention it. See you at the Sorting." He waved and walked back down the corridor. Victorie again scolded herself, as she plopped down on the seat. Glancing over at her barn owl, Circe, a slight smile again tinged her lips. It has hard to imagine that in a few hours time, she would be at Hogwarts. Well, more about ten hours time.

The panel slide open, reveling a girl with curly brown hair, who seemed just as nervous as she felt. "Um, everywhere else is full..do you mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not. I'm Victorie Weasley. You?" she asked, as she helped the girl put her trunk in the overhead bins.

"Diana. Diana Baxter." said the girl placidly, her hazel eyes wandering over to the imperious owl by Victorie's side. "What is that?" she asked, apparently confused.

"An owl. Her name is Circe."

"I mean, I know what it is. But why is it here?" Diana's eyes looked as wide as saucers.

Victoire laughed, but not in a cruel way. "No, we use it to carry letters. Owl post."

"Oh. Sorry." Diana turned bright red, before looking out the window into the countryside. "I don't know much about the wizarding world." Diana put in a few miniutes later. "I'm muggleborn, apparently."

"I'm a pureblood, so I was raised knowing. Not that makes a difference, though some git's think it does."

Diana made a face, crinkling her pert nose. "Well aware. These snobs jumped me and called me Mudblooded trash. I gave the latter a black eye."

"You should have used your wand! Those half-witted monkeys don't know a Knut about magic. All they can do is grunt." Victorie giggled, as Diana burst into laughter. "They were Slytherin's, weren't they?" Victorie asked, still chortling.

"I don't really know what Slytherin's are, but they're bad, aren't they?" Diana said, eyebrows plummeting down like a pair of eagles.

"Slytherin is one of the four houses at Hogwarts. There's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor too. Slytherin had a lot of dark witches and wizards come out it, especially You-Know-Who."

"You-Know-Who?" Diana asked quizzicaily.

Victorie's face darkened, remembering the stories her parents had woven for her. Her uncle Harry had been the one to defeat Lord Voldemort, anyway. "He was an evil wizard, as bad as anyone can go. He- he killed so many people. His real name was Lord Voldemort. My Uncle Harry was the one who defeated him, almost 13 years ago."

Diana snorted. "Voldemort? That doesn't sound very fearsome. Thankfully, that bloke's dead and gone. Your uncle's Harry Potter? My guide was talking all about him. He sounds amazing."

"He is. Anyway-" Before she could finish, a dumpy lady pushed her trolley by their comparment, before poking her head in. "Anything from the trolley, dearies?" the woman said cheerily.

"I'll have um, a Cauldron Cake, two Bertie Botts Beans, and six chocolate frogs." Victorie said, nodding over to Diana. "I'll give you some, unless you want your own."

Diana smiled and turned over to the trolley lady. "Can I have a Drobble gum thingy?" Victorie supressed a laugh as the woman, bemused, handed her the package. The woman left, and the two girls began eating their snacks.

"What are these?" asked Diana, mouth working furiously as she chewed the gum. She was pointing to the Chocolate Frogs. "Oh, those are Chocolate Frogs. You get trading cards in them." Victoire said, through a mouthful of cauldron cake. She swallowed it, then countined. "See?" Opening the package, the frog leaped from the wrapping, right onto Diana's lap. Victoire held aloft a card, that Diana took eagerly. "That's Merlin. I already have him."

"You collect?" Diana asked, taking a bite of the frog.

"Yeah, I have at least two hundred, maybe more. Here, you can start too." Victoire handed her the whole entertity of the pile, which Diana gladly took. As she sorted through her newfound wealth of cards, Victoire took advantage to look out on the darkening sky, popping Bertie Beans into her mouth all the way. The occanisnal grimace crossed her face as she tasted the often random spots of spinach and tripe, even something that tasted supicously like roaches- before Diana spoke again.

"Do you reckon we should be getting dressed?" she remarked, as Victoire nodded. As the two newfound friends donned their black robes, a twinge of nervousness shot through her.

She was going to Hogwarts. Victoire was finally here.


End file.
